The Usual Argument
by logarhythm
Summary: Harmless NatsuMikan fluff. Plot-less, really, thus the lack of summary.


**Hey, y'all! This is a really old GA one-shot I wrote AGES ago. So sorry if it isn't very good xD **

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Usual Argument<strong>

"C'mon, hurry up, hurry UP, Natsume!" An impatient Mikan whined from across the road.

"Shut up! If I cross now, I'm gonna get run over, aren't I? Just wait there!" An irritated Natsume snapped from outside the front door of his house.

"Mou!" Mikan hopped from left foot to right repeatedly to stop herself from, what she considered, 'freezing to death'.

Natsume strolled across the now quiet road, hands in pockets, to meet the ball of freezing cold energy on the opposite side. "Happy now?" He asked, a sarcastic smirk on his handsome face.

"Yes," Mikan muttered, her cute pout pushing Natsume's ability to keep a straight face to the limits.

Eventually, Natsume gave in and smiled, making Mikan blush even harder. "S-stop it, Natsume!"

"Stop what? Smiling? So you enjoy me being angry and moody all the time? And here I thought all those times in the past you were saying weird stuff to me that you were trying to get me to smile." Natsume was really enjoying this conversation. Oh, how he loved teasing Mikan.

"N-no! I wasn't… I mean, I'm glad you're smiling! I-I'm happy… for you. And I was. I mean, before, I was trying to get you to smile, and you wouldn't, and I… But now you are! And-"

"You talk too much." Mikan was harshly cut off by her partner, who was holding back so much laughter that she wondered if he might explode. She unconsciously took a cautious step back.

"Eh? Afraid of me now, are you?" Natsume smirked again, which just made the auburn-haired girl even more flustered.

"No! No, I am not!" In order to prove him wrong, Mikan confidently stepped forward again, but this time so that her angry face was mere inches away from Natsume's own. "See?" she hissed. It was more of a challenge than a question.

However, completely out of the blue, Natsume gracefully crushed his lips onto Mikan's, causing the latter's eyes to almost pop out of her head in shock.

A few seconds later, after Natsume graciously withdrew, Mikan yelled into his expecting face, "NATSUMEEEEEEE!", to which the person in question merely laughed.

Mikan withdrew from her battle pose, her beautiful features assuming a pleasantly surprised look. "N-Natsume? Are you feeling okay?" She half-whispered, slightly in shock from the unusual scene in front of her.

"Of course I am, idiot! Why the hell else would I be laughing?" Natsume laughed, and if Mikan didn't know any better, she would have sworn he was giggling.

Suddenly, Mikan, her head and heart still in a frenzy from the past five minutes, pounced on Natsume, enveloping his lanky frame in an energetic hug, almost causing them to fall into the busy road beside them.

"Eh?" It was Natsume's turn now to look surprised.

"I like it when you laugh," Mikan murmured into Natsume's fluffy coat, trying to hide the blush that was gradually heating up her already rosy face.

"Eh," Natsume quietly said in response, although this time, a statement. He could feel himself heating up slightly too, although he turned his head away to hide it.

"A-ah," Mikan quickly withdrew from the unexpected hug, and whisked herself around before briskly striding down the road.

"Ahem," Natsume coughed meaningfully.

"Yeah?" Mikan called without turning round.

"That's the wrong direction."

Mikan turned bright red at this comment. She turned around and stomped back towards Natsume, who, by now, was about fifty metres away from her, and who was also laughing his head off. "Shut up," She murmured as she strode past him.

"What? I didn't say anything," Natsume said innocently.

"You were laughing!" Mikan fumed, pointing an accusing finger at the now smirking Natsume.

Natsume ignored her. "Come on, Polka. Didn't you say you wanted to meet up with Imai or something?"

"Argh! I hate you, Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan screeched, before starting to chase Natsume down the pavement.

"Whatever, Polka." Natsume shouted while running, his hands still in his thick-lined pockets.

"And stop calling me Polka! I have a name, you know!" Mikan yelled angrily at the infuriatingly casual guy in front of her.

"Remind me, what was it again?"

"ARGH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Natsume is a bit happy in this one. Imagine it's in middle school or something, after Natsume's cheered up some. Or something. xD<strong>

**Leave a review~?**


End file.
